


Next Door Neighbours

by LightUpMyLife



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightUpMyLife/pseuds/LightUpMyLife
Summary: basically the build-up between two extremely hot neighbours ;))





	Next Door Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> this my first fanfic so don’t roast me too much pls thx

Her dream had finally come true. Moving out to the big city after graduation, freeing herself from her miscreant of a mother and uncle, Cheryl was finally happy. She had finally finished unpacking in her new flat in downtown LA.

She made a promise to herself that when she moved away from Riverdale, she would leave the snarky attitude she had behind. But she couldn’t help but think that some people just deserved a snarky attitude. Nevertheless, she was going to put her attitude at test. On her way in, she noticed that the flat next to her was unoccupied, in the process of moving in. Boxes and loose pieces of furniture strewn around. She wanted to meet the occupant but they were nowhere to be seen. With a huff, she went back into her own flat.

Cheryl tried to sleep. Keyword. Tried. The sound of beds creaking and loud moans permeated her room through the walls of her new neighbour every. single. night. She still wasn’t able to tell which gender her neighbour was. Was it a girl or a guy with all those loud moans “Shut up!” Cheryl groaned, covering her ears with the pillow. That only made the groaning intensify. 

She had enough, she had been lacking sleep because the noise was just so LOUD. Rolling her eyes, she got out of bed, threw on a robe and knocked harshly on the door. She wasn’t going to watch her attitude. She was pissed she wasn’t getting her beauty sleep. “Open up, you ragamuffins!” Cheryl said angrily. She heard giggles from the other side and the door was yanked open. Oh. Two girls. No guys. 

The girl holding the door had an unbuttoned loose flannel that left nothing to the imagination and the other girl was pressing sloppy kisses to her neck. She was gorgeous. Obviously, Cheryl wouldn’t admit that but she couldn’t help but let her eyes roam the tanned girls body. “Like what you see?” The girl smirked. Cheryl glared, “I’m Cheryl Blossom, your next door neighbour. You hooligans need to STOP or take it somewhere else because I can’t. get. my. beauty. sleep.” Cheryl said through gritted teeth. “You’re more than welcome to j-join us,” the girl said, whimpering as the other girl sucked on her neck. “How much of a sex addict are you?! You can’t even stop for a moment to talk to your next door neighbour?” Cheryl looked at her in disgust. 

The girl rolled her eyes and pushed the other girl away. “Go home.” “Um, excuse me I live right next to you?” Cheryl hissed. “I wasn’t talking to you,” the girl retorted beckoning the other girl to leave. “You are always using me. Only calling me over when you want to fuck, fuck you Toni” the other girl spat. Cheryl, amused, made a mental note of her name. Toni. Had a nice ring to it. “Well, THATS all,” Cheryl clapped her hands together. “Ta-ta neighbour.” Cheryl turned on her heel and stormed back into her room. 

————————

What a great way to meet your neighbour. LA wouldn’t be so fun if you had a neighbour like that. Toni sighed and rubbed her temple. She had been feeling lonely again, calling her ex just to come satisfy her. Toni couldn’t help but notice her neighbours body, either. Her hair, flowing down her shoulders so majestically and her body. Oh. My. God. The robe wasn’t covering anything and Toni fell asleep that night imagining the marks she would make on that porcelain skin.


End file.
